


Oh, My Feet Don't Touch The Floor

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied sub!Derek, M/M, Praise Kink, Stiles taking care of Derek, Touch Starved Derek, implied bottom!derek, shameless self indulgence about Derek being treated the way he needs to be treated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And with one kiss<br/>You inspired a fire of devotion<br/>That lasts for twenty years<br/>What kind of man loves like this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Derek, some would say, had a nack for insighting riots in people</p><p>He had an unfortuante talent for bringing out their worst, most volatile selves</p><p>He had something about him, maybe interwoven in his DNA somehow, that made him good for nothing except bringing about anger and pain</p><p>And he had long since learned to live with that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, My Feet Don't Touch The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> **UNBETA'D**
> 
> Shameless self-indulgence fic about Derek Hale getting everything he deserves in life- AKA someone who cares about him and takes care of him and cuddles him and .. *cough* Right so if you like Derek thinking he deserves the worst and Stiles proving he deserves the best with tons of praise kink here's your fic

"What did you expect me to do Stiles?"

Derek, some would say, had a nack for insighting riots in people

He had an unfortunate talent for bringing out their worst, most volatile selves

He had something about him, maybe interwoven in his DNA somehow, that made him good for nothing except bringing about anger and pain

And he had long since learned to live with that

But Stiles....

Stiles got mad at him, sure, he got furious sometimes

And an angry Stiles is hard to look at

Because Stiles- when he's really, so sincerely angry- is a force to be reckoned with

He's a hurricane of anger and negativity that makes you want to run and hide under the nearest porch

He's a storm of almighty emotion that screams with a tongue sharp enough to slit throats and pulls punches that could bring down buildings around him

He never loses his breath and he only ever stills long enough to scream himself into an even bigger fit

His lungs, Derek found himself admiring, were like an opera singer's

They held more breath in a single lash of anger than Derek figured his could hold in an entire day

But Stiles was carefull

That was the curious thing

His temper was short and his ability to keep himself reigned in was shorter

He was a constantly lit fuse and swirled with rage the way a tornado picked up on the wind

But he also bit back so much

He was always so carefull not to let the explosives go off until he had absolutely nothing left of himself

He held it in, swallowed it down, kept those tornadoes in a jar in his chest until his ribs were aching so badly that he could only sob from the pain

He kept it down because he knew

Because he couldn't do that to people

Because he didn't want to

Derek had seen him

He had seen the way he forced down his feelings so he wouldn't snap at Lydia or growl at Scott or berate Liam

He had seen him hold himself down and force patience into himself to work with Malia, to smile through unforgiving agony because Kira had done nothing wrong, to keep himself as harmless as he could to his father's eye

He had seen the way Stiles' pent up emotions cracked his ribs and peeled at his skin

He witnessed it more times than he could count because no matter how many biting comments Stiles made to people throughout the day he sincerely loved the people around him, the people in his pack, and he may be sarcastic and rude but he would never intentionally hurt someone he loved

He would just swallow it down until he destroyed himself

Derek had seen the fallout

He had witnessed Stiles holding himself back for weeks, stress and anxiety from dealing with the most recent swarm of hunters had him clenching his fists white and shaking at times but he was carefull

He let out only the occasional too-strong bite towards anyone and he kept everything else locked up

Until he couldn't lock it up anymore and he slammed the phone down with his father's number on the screen and destroyed his room the way a volcano destroys an island

Derek never admitted to having seen it even though he conveniently appeared when it was all over and offered to help him clean without question

Stiles knew, but neither of them talked about it

And maybe, some would say, it was a terrible thing to be with someone who's temper had such an explosive fuse

But Derek didn't care a single bit

Stiles may not always be in control- no one was- but he was always so carefull to avoid taking out his anger on the people around him, when it was at all possible to avoid, preferring to destroy himself instead

Derek was actually the opposite

When he was upset he lashed out at the people around him because he was already hurting too much as it was and he couldn't swallow down one more bit of anger or regret or upset without breaking down completely and disintegrating

He knew it was a bad habit, biting the hand that came to feed him or snarling at his freind for utterly no reason

But he supposed maybe that was just an argument for why Stiles shouldn't be with him

It was kismet, in a way, it was perfect harmony in their discourse

But still, Derek knew Stiles' violent streak

He had seen him take Theo down over a year ago before finally letting Scott have his turn

He had seen the way Stiles' magic had exploded around him like lightening and struck Theo down so hard it left him quaking

He had seen Stiles when he was actually in control of his magic and how he had destroyed any hope that rogue kelpie had of escape

He had seen Kate Argent's life come to an end and he was explicitly aware of who was responsible

They never talked about that night

But still it was kind of obvious, with all of his previous evidence to back it up, what Stiles would do when he was angry

And right now?

Right now Stiles was furious

"What were you THINKING Derek?" he snarled

Derek didn't answer immediately, deciding the safer option was to look down and feign shame

He wasn't REALLY ashamed of what he did

He would more than gladly jump in front of a nife or a gun or a bus or anything else

The problem is, when those things are coated in Wolfsbane, it becomes slightly harder to just ify "I'm a werewolf, I'll heal"

"Wolfsbane.. Wolfsbane... are you listening to me Derek? WOLFSBANE! What person does that? I mean obviously besides YOU!"

It was a well deserved rant, Derek figured, he DID do something stupid

But he did the right thing as far as he was concerned and if he could do it over again he wouldn't change a single thing

Because Stiles was safe, he was ok, and that was much more important than anything Derek had to offer

And that was worth the tropical storm that Stiles' anger unleashed in the apartment and it was worth Derek being suffocated and destroyed by it

"Derek!"

He looked up, not having meant to zone out but realizing when he blinked and suddenly had Stiles several inches closer that he must have really spaced out this time

Stiles let out a deep, loud breath when Derek finally looked up at him and he reached out immediately

Derek couldn't stop the flinch that came, he knew he shouldn't have but he just... couldn't help it....

Much to his shock Stiles showed no further hesitation, his hands cupped gently under Derek's chin and lifted his face, running his thumbs against his beard and simply making eye contact before leaning down and giving him a long, tender kiss

It was nothing like the desperate kiss they had shared only an hour ago when the Wolfsbane had finally been burned out of his system and it had been nothing like the scared and worried sort of thing that had trembled their way even before that

They had alot of kisses in their stock pile of affection but this was by far one of Derek's favorites

"Don't you ever do that again," Stiles demanded breathlessly, gripping his shirt with all his might

Derek just stared at him a little blankly and very dumb-foundedly, feeling more than watching as each kiss after that with confusion

They were feather light and so gentle, even if Stiles was angry and made that no secret

"I thought you were mad at me," Derek interrupted suddenly, making Stiles stop mid-suck with his ear still in the spark's mouth

"Mmm... yeah, yeah I am..."

"So why are you rewarding me?" Derek asked in confusion

Stiles pulled back, licking his lips and staring at him with just as much puzzlement

"Because I want this? I want to make sure you're... you know... still here? I want to ... touch, is that ok?"

"More than ok... just... you're being so gentle and-"

Stiles groaned, shaking his head and leaning down to drag kisses over his face

"Am I usually... cruel to you or-"

"No," Derek said immediately, honestly

"I'm just not... not used to it..."

"I noticed, but Derek," he sighed, hands on Derek's thighs as he lowered himself to the ground and stared up at him, squeezing gently

"I'm afraid you're going to have to GET used to it," he said, pausing and taking his hand to give his palm a sweet press of his lips

"I want you to feel good all the time Derek, I want you to understand that you're worth it, I want you to stop with this self-sacrificing martyr bull and just... let yourself live, let yourself live with ME, you understand?"

Derek swallowed and nodded his head, even if he didn't understand why, he didn't understand why Stiles wanted any of that...

"Good," he sighed, standing up and leaning down to kiss his lips adoringly

"I'm still mad, but ... I'm not a ... I'm not going to hurt you Derek, I love you, get it big guy? I. Love. You. And I... I can't hurt the people I love, I couldn't live with myself so..." he cut himself off, silently offering Derek his hand

It was a signal they had sort of unintentionally developed and Derek took it immediately, eagerly, squeezing his hand gently and letting Stiles help him up even though he didn't need it

"Come on Sweetheart," Stiles breathed, pulling him into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them

Derek shuddered, feeling a familiar pool of nerves gather in his belly at his favorite endearment

He wasn't sure why he loved that word so much- he wasn't sure why he loved more than half of the things Stiles did and said to him so much and honestly he was a little afraid to let a psychologist examine them- he just ... did...

And it was only hours later, after Stiles had reduced him to a sobbing, shuddering, mess of a man on the sheets that he realized something

He sat up- or atleast he tried to, it was a little hard with Stiles' arms locked around him like a vice grip- and stared down at his partner

"You didn't say I was stupid," he said quietly

Stiles yawned, clearly having almost been asleep as he pawed at Derek to lay back down

"Wah? When?" he mumbled in a sleep haze

"Earlier, when we were fighting.... when you were yelling at me, you... you didn't... say I was stupid, or a moron or... or insult me at all, you just.... I don't..."

Stiles heaved a loud sigh and leaned up, wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders and forcing him down again

"Your confusion hurts my soul Derek," he mumbled, hugging him so closely, so tightly, that Derek could only inhale every bit of him

His scent, his breathing, his heartbeat, his skin, his heat, his everything.... everything was Stiles and it was intoxicating and forced Derek to sink into submission again

"I know I've said some.... pretty terrible things before but I don't mean them, and I really am trying to get better at that... at this... at everything, I don't want to make you feel horrible anymore Derek, I don't ever want anyone to make you feel bad... least of all me,"

"You don't..."

"Well good! But that's no excuse... just because I'm mad at you doesn't suddenly mean I think you're anything but the same smart, beautifull, sweet, amazing person I keep saying you are, and it doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to stop touching you either, God... there's nothing in the UNIVERSE that could make me want to stop touching you,"

Derek keened quietly and sank deeper into Stiles' personal space, letting Stiles card his fingers through his hair and feeling himself relax beyond recognition

"I love you Derek, I love you, please... believe me when I tell you these things, you're so much more than people would let you believe.." he began

Derek had started to get used to Stiles' praises by now

At first it was exclusively during sex but now it was sort of with everything

He wasn't sure what had changed that brought about that side of Stiles but he wasn't complaining

"You have to be more carefull though Sweetheart," Stiles reprimanded quietly, stroking his hair and layering kisses down his face

Derek sighed softly, like a release of something he didn't realize he had been holding back, and melted into Stiles

Into his words, into his movements, into _him_

"That's it Derek, good boy... you're going to be good from now on right? Not ever do that to me again? God Derek... don't you know what it would do to me if I ever lost you? What it would do to everyone? But ... God Derek... especially me... don't do that to me, don't put me through that,"

Derek only shook his head in a barely moving motion in response, feeling himself drifting further and further as the rain pelting the windowpane suddenly started becoming pleasantly loud, the water blending in with his voice until it was just one nice stream of pleasantness

And the stroking? The petting? The form- any form- of physical affection?

That was just... breathtaking

Because he had been without for so long

Touch-starved for so long

Now he craved every little bit he could get

He fell asleep that way, sated and pleasantly a little sore and just ... at peace

There was nothing else he could use to describe this moment, this feeling

He was at peace

Stiles gave that to him

Stiles did that to him- for him, and it was... it was amazing

The hurricane that was so used to destroying everything around him had calmed entirely- just for him

Derek never wanted to leave this moment, never wanted to leave this embrace

And he had a feeling, as he unconciously snuggled closer to Stiles' sleeping form, that Stiles didn't either


End file.
